Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack
Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack of Dissidia Final Fantasy. It features arrangements of the music from the series by Takeharu Ishimoto and Tsuyoshi Sekito. The theme songs are written and performed by Canadian alternative rock band Your Favorite Enemies. The soundtrack is priced at 3,000 yen. It does not, however, contain every track available in the game. Only choice "original" tracks, as well as the arranged tracks, and songs exclusive to Dissidia. Track List Disc 1 #"DISSIDIA -opening-" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"Prelude -menu-" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"DISSIDIA -menu-" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"Keeping the Peace" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"Cosmos" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"Victory Fanfare -Cosmos-" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"Main Theme -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY I #"Battle -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY I #"Dungeon -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY I #"Main Theme -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY II #"Battle Theme 1 -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY II #"Battle Theme 2 -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY II #"Warriors of Light" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"Eternal Wind -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY III #"Battle 2 -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY III #"This is the Last Battle -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY III #"Battle Preparations" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"Main Theme of Final Fantasy IV -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY IV #"Battle with the Four Fiends -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY IV #"Fight 2 -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY IV #"Victory Fanfare -Chaos-" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"Four Hearts -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY V #"Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY V #"Battle 1 -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY V #"At Presentiment's Edge" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"Terra -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VI #"Decisive Battle -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VI #"Battle to the Death -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VI #"The Quickening" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"The Troops' Advance" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY Disc 2 #"Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VII #"One-Winged Angel -orchestra version-" from FINAL FANTASY VII #"Fight On! -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VII #"A Moment of Rest" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"Blue Fields -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VIII #"Don't be Afraid -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY VIII #"The Extreme -original-" from FINAL FANTASY VIII #"Defeat" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"Over That Hill -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY IX #"Battle 1 -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY IX #"Battle 2 -original-" from FINAL FANTASY IX #"Mambo de Chocobo -original-" from FINAL FANTASY V #"Movement in Green -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY X #"Otherworld -original-" from FINAL FANTASY X #"Battle Theme -original-" from FINAL FANTASY X #"Victory Fanfare -original-" from FINAL FANTASY V #"The Federation of Windurst -original-" from FINAL FANTASY XI #"Battle in the Dungeon #2-original-" from FINAL FANTASY XI #"Theme of the Empire -original-" from FINAL FANTASY XII #"Boss Battle -original-" from FINAL FANTASY XII #"Answer" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"Chaos -Last Battle 1-" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"FINAL FANTASY" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #"DISSIDIA -ending-" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY #THE MESSENGER (Bonus Track) Limited Edition The Limited Edition version features a tall album jacket with the Cosmos artwork on the front and Chaos at the back. It carries the catalog number SQEX-10130-1 and is priced at 3,500. The kanji across the top of the obi says "Owarinaki tatakai no gensoukyoku," which translates roughly to "Fantasia of the endless battle." The slipcase is textured and has gold embossing, with the Dissidia logo also gold-embossed on the spine. Sheet Music Publisher by Yamaha Music Media, the Dissidia Final Fantasy Piano Solo Sheet Music book contains the sheet music for 18 piano arrangements from Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack. The difficulty level is from intermediate to advanced. Trivia *"DISSIDIA -ending-" features the ending themes of the first ten Final Fantasy games, in order: **"Ending Theme" – Final Fantasy, played during the epilogue after defeating Chaos. **"Finale" – Final Fantasy II, also known as "Love Will Grow". **"The Everlasting World" – Final Fantasy III. **"Epilogue" – Final Fantasy IV. **"A New Origin" – Final Fantasy V, specifically the "Spreading Grand Wings" segment. **"Balance is Restored" – Final Fantasy VI, specifically the "Cyan's Theme" segment. **"Staff Roll" – Final Fantasy VII, specifically the Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII segment. **"Ending Theme" – Final Fantasy VIII, specifically the "Eyes on Me" segment. **"Melodies of Life" – Final Fantasy IX. **"Ending Theme" – Final Fantasy X, specifically the "To Zanarkand" segment. *The melody from "Keeping the Peace" has been reused three times in: **"The Troop's Advance" **"At Prestiment's Edge" **and "Answer" *The are twelve extra in-game tracks from past Final Fantasy games available to be bought in the PP Catalog. These are: **"Town" - Final Fantasy **"The Rebel Army" - Final Fantasy II **"The Crystal Tower" - Final Fantasy III **"Red Wings" - Final Fantasy IV **"Decisive Battle" - Final Fantasy V **"Dancing Mad" - Final Fantasy VI **"Opening ~ Bombing Mission" - Final Fantasy VII **"The Man with the Machine Gun" - Final Fantasy VIII **"The Darkness of Eternity" - Final Fantasy IX **"Battle with Seymour" - Final Fantasy X **"Awakening" - Final Fantasy XI **"Fight to the Death" - Final Fantasy XII Links *Official Site - contains previews of the tracks listed. *[http://vgmdb.net/album/10937 VGMdb - Dissidia -Final Fantasy- Original Soundtrack] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/10936 VGMdb - Dissidia -Final Fantasy- Original Soundtrack(limited edition)] Category:Albums Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy